A Unicorn Family's Day
by danparker
Summary: This story take a look at a normal day for a unicorn family who lives near Canterlot. Following Albert, his wife, Lady Handel and their children, Donnor and Nonoko. Also, guest starring, Discord.


A Unicorn Family's Day

There lived a nice little unicorn family who lived in a small house near Canterlot. It was nothing like many of the fancy homes in Canterlot.

It is a simple home. In this house lives Albert, a gentle and polite unicorn pony. He lives with his wife, Lady Handle and his two children, Donnor and Nonoko.

Together, they were a happy family.

On one particular day, well, one morning to be exact, the family woke up to a lovely day. The younger brother, Donnor was the first to wake up. "All right," Donnor said, "I can't wait!" "Wait for what?" his older sister, Nonoko asked.

"To start the day, silly!" Donnor replied, "Dad said so!" "Oh, brother," Nonoko groaned. "Come on, big sister!" Donnor said to Nonoko, "Get into the bright mood!" "I'll try," said Nonoko, unenthusiastically. "Don't be a downer," Donnor said. "Never mind," Nonoko said, "I'll follow your game."

"All right, sister!" Donnor said. Just then, their parents, Albert and Lady Handel walked into the children's room. "Chatting this early in the morning?" Lady Handel asked. "Yes," Nonoko answered. "Right, mother," Donnor replied.

"Well," Albert smiled, "I know that you're energetic, but let's try and keep it down. There are other ponies sleeping nearby after all." "Sorry, father," Donnor said meekly. "Settle down," Nonoko whispered.

"Well," Lady Handel said, "Now that we're all up and about, let's get started. Nonoko, let me brush your mane." "Ok, mother," "Son, get yourself, ready," Albert told Donnor. "Ok, father," Donnor said. Nonoko replied.

And so, after the family had their breakfast, they went outside to play a little game. "Ok," said Albert, "So, what family unicorn, I mean unicorn family game shall we all play?" "How about a game of Frisbee golf?" Lady Handel suggested, "Frisbee playing?" "All right," Donnor agreed, "Let's play!" And so, the family played Frisbee for most of the day.

They had a fun time playing the Frisbee game, throwing toward some space between two trees, around a statue which was looking all around, which is out of place.

Some minutes later, though, Nonoko took a short break while Albert and Donnor continued playing. "Over here, dad!" Donnor called out. "Catch, son!" Albert said as he threw the Frisbee towards Donnor. "Well," Nonoko said to her mother.

"Come on, little one," Lady Handel said, "Brighten up." "Ok," Nonoko replied. And so Lady Handel and Nonoko resumed the game. Oh, also, they never use their magic at all during the game.

Then, everypony took a short break. "That was fun," said Albert. "Right dad," Donnor agreed. "I'm sure it was a challenger," Nonoko said, standing next to the out of place statue. "I'm sure it's nothing," the statue said suddenly, "You had one heck of a game."

"WHAT?!" Nonoko shouted, "How?!" Albert immediately knew what is going on. "Discord," Albert said, "I know it's you, you prank lord." That's when a draconequus body appeared out of nowhere, with out a head. It then picked up the statue. "Freaky!" Nonoko said.

"I was watching everything," Discord said, "And man, you put up a great game!" "Thanks," said Albert, "It was fun?" "Yeah, I'll go with that," said Discord, "Oh my. Time for my afternoon tea! Cheerio!" With that said, Discord was gone in a flash.

"Wait a minute!" Donnor called out, but it was too late as Discord is gone. "Oh well," said Albert," I guess the master of disharmony doesn't have time to stick around."

That's when Nonoko realized that she set her left front hoof in some bubblegum. "Yeah," Nonoko said, "Very funny, Discord." "Hold on," Lady Handel said and with a magic flash from her horn, the bubblegum was gone. "Thanks, mother," Nonoko said. "No problem," Lady Handel said.

After their break, the family continued playing more Frisbee games. "Here you go, son," Lady Handel said, "Catch!" "I will!" Donnor called out and he chased after the Frisbee. But it ended up in the nearby forest. "Maybe that was too far," Nonoko said. "Sorry," said Lady Handel.

"I got this!" Donnor called back as he chased after the Frisbee. That's where Donnor saw a familiar sight. "Discord?" Donnor said. "Why you've caught me on my break!" Discord said from inside a cage, "Really! Caught me!" "Discord," Donnor said.

"Never mind," said Discord and the cage disappeared. "So, what are you doing here?" Donnor asked. "Nothing," Discord answered, "Other than you wanted to talk to me. Or tree?"

"What?" Donnor asked, confused. "You're not like the other upper class ponies of Canterlot," Discord said. "What?" Donnor asked. "So you got time to make your future choices."

"I could do that on my own," Donnor asked. "You don't have to live the life given to you," Discord told Donnor, "That's different from all of the upper class ponies of Canterlot. Living in fancy houses. Your family is different, so you have a choice."

"Well, that's true," Donnor said, "We're not all that rich, and me and my sister, Nonoko can make our own choices in life." "Good!" Discord said, having multiple Discord's applauding Donnor, "You win! Life! Choice!"

"Thanks," Donnor said, "Thanks for that life lesson, even though, oh never mind." "And by the way, Discord said, "Your mother threw this into my tea!" Discord then held out the missing Frisbee.

"Thanks," Donnor said, "I was looking for that. Thanks!" With that said, Donnor ran back to his family and they continued playing.

"Say," Albert asked, "What took you so long? We were worried about you." "Yeah, brother!" Nonoko said. "It was a long find?" Donnor answered, "A long find." "Ok," said Lady Handel. Then Donnor look back at Discord.

"Good luck kid," Discord said with a smile, "Choice, obviously better than the one I made, even thought it was almost funny. Funnies! Hey, I found my lunch!"

By the end of the day, the family settled down for the night. "Good night," everypony said before calling it a night. "Night mom and dad," said Nonoko and Donnor. "Night, Donnor and Nonoko," Lady Handel and Albert said to their children.

And thus, everypony went to sleep. However, for little Donnor, he is looking forward to choosing his future. "Well," Donnor said before he fell asleep, "What will lie in my future?" He thought about this for a few minutes before he fell asleep.


End file.
